


I Thought I'd Lost You

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Audio 062: The Last (Doctor Who), Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Another take on the Doctor's reaction when he sees Charley and C'rizz alive at the end of The Last.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard, Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard & C'rizz, Eighth Doctor/Charley Pollard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	I Thought I'd Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> "THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALL RIGHT" MY FOOT!! Yeah no. Don't try and tell me the Doctor didn't flip out when he saw that his friends were actually alive.

“Doctor! Doctor, over here!” Charley smiled as she watched him approach. Yet as the Doctor simply stared at her, mouth half-open like he was seeing a ghost, Charley grew concerned.

“Where have you been? We thought you got stuck in the Inter—” But the rest of her words were forced out of her in a puff of air as the Doctor wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug.

She gasped at the suddenness of the action and the brief lack of air but wrapped her arms around him all the same. “Doctor?” He was really starting to worry her.

The Doctor didn’t move for several long, drawn-out seconds. Charley wondered if he even registered that there were other people all around them.

“Charley,” he murmured eventually. “Charley, you’re all right.” His fingers dug into her like he never wanted to let go.

“Of _course_ I’m all right! Doctor, what’s happened?”

But instead of answering he pulled away, took her face in his hands, and placed a firm kiss on her forehead. Charley blinked, too confused to allow the intimacy of the gesture to really sink in.

The Doctor let out a long sigh as he met her eyes. “I thought I’d lost you.” The pure torture in his eyes startled Charley. “Both of you, and I—” He stopped abruptly, sucking in a breath. _“We._ You said ‘we’ earlier.”

“Doctor!” C’rizz emerged from the crowd with Requiem by his side.

The Doctor beamed. “C’rizz!” He hugged him too, though C’rizz stood stock still and looked at Charley over the Doctor’s shoulder. Charley shrugged in response to the question in his eyes.

“It’s good to see you too, Doctor.” He chuckled nervously as he extricated himself from the Doctor’s hold.

Charley smiled, watching the Doctor slowly become himself again as C’rizz introduced him to Requiem. When he finally turned back to her, she shook her head.

“What on earth happened to you?”

“I’ll explain later.” He took her hand and squeezed it. “Just know that I’m very glad to see you.”


End file.
